Three-dimensional (3D) printing, also known as additive manufacturing, refers to the technology used for the rapid production of 3D objects directly from digital designs. With the unique ability to create complicated 3D objects in a fast yet accurate manner, 3D printing technology is now widely used not just in industries, but also in households as well.
Among the different 3D printing processes, Stereolithography (SLA) and Digital Light Processing (DLP) techniques feature the use of a liquid photopolymer which is solidified during the printing process to form a solid 3D printed object. However, these techniques can only print single color structures, which limit their applications when different colors or patterns are required to be printed on the 3D structures. Further, these 3D printing techniques produce printed articles with limited thickness and are also limited by the range of compatible materials. There is therefore a demand for a wider range of 3D printable resins or materials which can display dynamic colour changes.
There is a need to provide a resin formulation that overcomes, or at least ameliorates, one or more of the disadvantages described above.
There is a need to provide a method of adjusting a colour of a three-dimensional printed article that overcomes, or at least ameliorates, one or more of the disadvantages described above.